Disclosed herein are compositions comprising poly(arylene ether) and a hydrogenated block copolymer.
Blends of hydrogenated block copolymers and poly(arylene ether) generally have either the block copolymers or the poly(arylene ether) as a dispersed phase and these blends have utility in a wide variety of applications. Compositions having co-continuous poly(arylene ether) and hydrogenated block copolymer phases offer the potential to have differentiated physical properties from the aforementioned blend; however, such compositions having co-continuous phases generally suffer from unacceptable levels of delamination. These compositions have insufficient physical and mechanical properties for many applications.
Accordingly there is a need for poly(arylene ether)/hydrogenated block copolymer compositions having co-continuous poly(arylene ether) and hydrogenated block copolymer phases that do not suffer from delamination.